Awkward
by Avatar Kalea
Summary: This is set the next day after Puck crashes Sabrina's wedding. They try to mend their relationship, and does it work out? Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SISTERS GRIMM, MICHAEL BUCKLEY DOES. Please r&r! thx, unikitty/Avatar Kalea/cosmic chakra
1. Feelings

Feelings

**Sabrina's POV  
><strong>I had got into the habit of waking up at 6:30. I got up groggily to the early morning sunshine **(A/N: in one of the books, Puck had said to her "what's the story, morning glory?") **and instantly remembered the crazy day before. **He** had crashed my wedding and stopped one of my biggest mistakes…**_NO!_** _What_ am I thinking about?! Oh, poor Bradley. That was Puck, the Stinkpot, the Prankster, the ignorant Fairy Boy, and the… one who loved me enough to stop my wedding. _Yeah right,_ I argued with my soft side_, he probably just did it as another prank, for fun. _Probably. But if he did, then why did he come to do something so dramatic-all of a sudden too-and after all those 5 long years of not seeing him… just _how_ could I have that warm feeling? Suddenly, I felt the need to be super cautious whenever I did something again, since Puck could still pull pranks. I tiptoed around my bed, into the bathroom mirror… and let out a sigh of relief. Apparently, Puck seemed too tired from the "Puck Return Party" that Daphne had set up with her magic last night. Normal hair, normal room, normal everything else. _Phew. _So then why do I have this nagging feeling?

**Puck's POV**

Surprisingly, the Grimms had kept my room, even though I was gone all that time. Uh… I didn't remember much when I woke up…meeting with my brother… crashing someone's wedding (now _that's_ a classic prank!), something else about a party… Then it suddenly all came flooding back. Mustardseed had told me the scary news of Sabrina's wedding (yes, I gave up trying to call her Grimm all the time-in my thoughts, at least.), I got a taxi to drive me there as fast as he could, and when a tire came flat, I flew quicker than I ever realized to the church (of course, I had to sprinkle forgetful dust on the mortal.). I said two simple words to her: "Hello, stinky." And that got her grinning like it was the end of the world. Later, there was a little argument and a few punches here and there with Henry and… was it Bobbing? -Don't know why Sabrina would choose such a stupid guy with a name like that- and then we went to the Old Woman's house that Henry and Veronica now took. **(A/N: they had to get rid of all those locks on the front door) **Then, Marshmallow (yes, after all these years, it's still Marshmallow) set up a party-for me! -and we pretty much stayed up 'til 3 in the morning. Sabrina was the first to go to bed. For some silly reason, I feel guilty for crashing her weddi- **_NO! _**What am I _thinking?! _I'm the Trickster King, and I NEVER feel guilty! But… it was kind of wrong of me… And she was about to make the BIGGEST mistake of her LIFE! But… maybe I shouldn't have left her those 5 years… And it wouldn't have been DRAMATIC! But… oh, BE QUIET! I heard a light thud coming from Sabrina's room. _Maybe_ I should go to her room and check on her or something… but why? I DON'T KNOW! Except I shouldn't, not after you stopped her wedding that she was probably really looking forward to. So then why did she look so happy when I did it? Yeah, I should probably check on her, maybe even pull a prank since she's still sleeping! (I mean, she can't wake up _this_ early! Ugh, my feelings are MESSED UP.


	2. Awkward

Awkward

**Sabrina's POV  
><strong>There was a bug on my dressing table, and I killed it by slamming a book on it, but in the process, I dropped it on the floor. Oh well. I was almost done with my morning routine, and I was in the middle of changing from my pajamas to the t-shirt and skinny jeans I was going to wear. I was _just_ about to pull my shirt on when the door suddenly opened. Yikes.  
>"Hey Sa-Grimm…" Wow, this is embarrassing. Puck stood at the door, one hand on the doorknob, the other one the frame. My hands were holding on to the edge of the t-shirt, which was hovering in front of me. We both just stood there like idiots, staring at each other, shocked and dumbfounded. Our faces could rival Red's cloak.<p>

"Uh…well…I, um," Puck stuttered, still staring. I cleared my throat.  
>He blinked. He blinked again. "Wow, er, this-this is…awkward." <em>Still<em> staring. Ah, this is just like him.  
>"Way to state the obvious, pig face." A smile tugged at the edge of my lips.<br>He snorted. "What, are we going to have those name-calling fights again?"  
>"You scared, dog breath?"<br>"Hey!" He feigned hurt. "Presley's the one with a dog breath." I couldn't help but laugh. Presley was one of Elvis's puppies that we had kept, the rest we gave to the pet shop. And trust me; Presley was probably the only one that inherited Elvis's danger with sausages. Even after all these years, Puck still had a sense of humor. And a sense of… well, no common sense. _HE WAS STILL STARING!  
><em>"Um, can you… you know." I waved my hand at the door.  
>"Oh, yeah. Sure, I'll just, um… yeah. Ok." He left, closing the door tightly behind him.<p>

Why did he come in the first place?

**Puck's POV**

That. Was. Awkward. She definitely wasn't asleep when I came in, and she _definitely_ wasn't fully dressed. When I opened the door, the first embarrassing thing was the fact that I almost called her Sabrina- out loud. Then, the first thing embarrassing thing I saw was HER, standing at the perfect angle of the sun, in only her jeans and- ahem, _undergarments_- with her shirt held out in front of her, ready to be pulled over her head. I couldn't help but ogle- I mean stare- no! I was simply _observing_ how ugly she was. Yep, that's it. (*sigh*) Geez, who am I kidding? I am falling head over heels for Sabrina (probably already have), or else why would I have crashed her wedding? For fun? (Well, okay, it was kind of funny seeing the mortals' reactions compared to the Grimms', but that's not the point. Wow, I need to stop learning so much!) I _was_ observing her, the way the sunrays reflected off of her already golden hair, how perfect her skin complexion was, and her face. The smoothness and tone of her face matched her soft hair, and her nose never had a single pimple or zit on it before- not that I've seen, anyway. Her mouth was probably best friends with her face muscles, since whatever she did with it would still make her look beautiful, especially when it came to kiss- I did not say ANYTHING that involved kissing- I mean- ah, whatever. And her eyes, blue of every shade- amazing. When she's happy, her eyes turn sapphire blue; when she's sad, her eyes are a soft ocean blue. If she's angry, her eyes become a dark, fiery kind of blue. Today, when I saw her, her eyes were full of shock- a light electric blue of sorts. (*sigh*) Yeah, the Trickster King **_REALLY_** needs to get his reputation back.

I wonder though, if she feels the same way, and if she can admit it to herself?


	3. Awkward Day

Awkward Day

**Puck's POV**

When she came downstairs for breakfast, I noticed that Sabrina was wearing a different shirt than the one a few minutes ago. No need to say, she was looking good —no, great —no, _fabulous. _(Yuck, I hate using big words.) Her hair, that was swept to one side in a side-ponytail showed her (also perfect) neck, that curved down her shoulder to her long, princess-like fingers, which were holding -_lipstick?! MAKE-UP?! _Didn't I tell her she didn't need it? But then again, it _was_ when we were, like, twelve. (Ugh, the thought of me not being eleven still creeps me out.)

I almost choked, and started coughing.

"Yo llama spit. Are you staring at _moi_?" Sabrina smirked, and teasingly flipped her hair back.  
>"No way, poop face. I just saw how horribly disgusting you are with paint on your face, even more than yesterday when you were in that prissy dress of yours…" I trailed off when I saw her face turn pale at that small mention of her almost-wedding. <em>And,<em> I kind of said she didn't need make-up. Again.  
>"Puck, you don't need to cover up your feelings for her." Marshmallow poked me in the arm. "We all know why you crashed Brina's wedding with Bradley… you were <em>jealous!"<em> She giggled with Red the Psycho, but everyone else just let out nervous chuckles.

I glared at Sabrina's sister. HOW _COULD_ SHE?! "_WHAT?! _I do **not** have 'feelings' for that icky monster over there—" I pointed at Sabrina. "—and I am NOT jealous!" I shouted. What? A king like me needs to hide his secrets. Everyone stared at me, then at Daphne, then at Sabrina, and me again. "What? Why are you all staring at me?" I blushed.

"Well… how should we put this…?"Veronica mumbled. "It's just, we thought that you guys are… _together_, since you didn't let Sabrina get married to Bradley. At first, we thought you were jealous, but then we saw how happy Sabrina was when you came in."

"So, we just assumed you two were… you know." Jake finished. Everyone stood awkwardly, shifting from one foot to another, fidgeting with their hands. Aw, come on! Is today like the holiday for being awkward?! No one said anything; we all just sat there in a very uncomfortable silence.

"So! Uh, I'm just going to eat my breakfast… upstairs. Bye!" Sabrina whisked a plate of pancakes and ran back up. **(A/N: They switched to eating normal food except on Granny Relda's Birthday when she passed away)**

Dang it, I was going to eat those!

* * *

><p><strong>Sabrina's POV<strong>

I grabbed my breakfast (thank you, normal food!), ran up the stairs, and the slammed the door behind me. How could they just assume that? They were here when Puck lived with us! They saw all the various, horrible pranks he pulled –on **_everyone! _**I just can't believe they would do that! Even _Dad_ wasn't angry this morning! I mean, I know this is the Grimm family, but this is beyond insane! …Well, now that I think about it, they _do_ have a point. Such as why he gave me my first kiss (in front of a bunch of chimpanzees, but whatever. And, even Daphne still doesn't know about it yet!). And why he woke up from Snow White's poisoned apple spell when I kissed him. And why he had crashed my wedding and made me feel so happy when he entered the church. And why… he makes my heart beat faster when he's nearby and the butterflies in my stomach flutter when I look at him. And… in the future. Yes, we still refer to it as "the future" even though we're probably the same age as our "future" selves now. In the future, we had gotten… married. My future self had said that I'll get used to him, and then he'll start doing _sweet_ things to me. Sure… like that's going to happen….

Argh, all this is giving me a headache. I guess a short warm shower might help.

* * *

><p><strong>Puck's POV<strong>

Two minutes of more awkward silence after Sabrina went upstairs. Ten minutes of quiet talking and a little eating (except for me, of course.) After I stuffed my breakfast in my mouth and chugged a glass of Fanta, I belched loudly (what? I'm not _that_ good!) and went to my room. I closed the door and jumped onto my trampoline bed. I looked up at the blue sky and immediately thought about Sabrina's eyes. How blue they were… geez, I really need to stop. But… I can't help it. I just, _can't. _I sighed, and went out to the hallway towards the bathroom, thinking –No! _What_ am I thinking?! Ugh, Sabrina not only infected me with the puberty virus, but also the virus that makes people want to _shower! _ Yuck. What next, me wanting to be Pete –AAAAAHH! MY MIND! MY BRAIN! IT'S CONTAMINATED! Ok, ok, I'd _much_ rather take a shower than be that… thing. Yeah, I'll go.

I had just put my hand on the doorknob when I heard some muffled movement from the other side of the bathroom door. Oh well. Probably just a rodent or something. I'll get rid of it, or keep it in my room for a prank emergency. I turned the doorknob, pushed the door open and…

Wow. The world LOVES to blind my eyes, infect my brain, and give me a bruise.

It really is Awkward Day.

* * *

><p><strong>Sabrina's POV<strong>

SERIOUSLY?! Yeah, a shower really didn't help my day. I was stepping out of the shower, with the towel around me, when the door suddenly opened. My first reaction: **_AGAIN?!_** My second reaction: I punched Puck in the face as hard as I could. My mistake: I didn't close the door as he stumbled out. He stumbled back in again, and mysteriously, the door closed behind him –and he wasn't touching it.  
>"PUCK!" I whisper-yelled, afraid that if I really did yell, everyone else would hear, come in, and find… this awkward situation. "Just <em>what<em> do you think you were doing, opening that door?"

"You just said it –I was opening the door." He mumbled. Wow, he is really stupid.

"Puck. Why did you open the door?"

His face paled, just a tiny bit. "I was, um, I –"

"Were you stalking me? Or did you do this on purpose because you _wanted_ this to happen?" I folded my arms, with one hand still clutching on to the towel for dear life.

"What? No! I would _never_ do that! I didn't even know you were in here!" He sputtered.

"Well, didn't you _hear_ me in here? The wall isn't that thick, you know. Unless those pointy ears of yours are deaf, of course."

"I –I, you…" He sighed. "Look, let's just pretend this never happened, or this morning. Now I'm just going to leave and…" Is he staring into space or is he staring at me again? I hope it's the first one.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey pretty boy, looks like _someone_ has an idea for the first time."

"Ooh, so you admit it! You think I'm _pretty!_" He teased, making me blush.

I did my best to cover my mistake –which I soon realized wasn't enough. "Why would I? You wear those same clothes every day, stinky." I instantly blushed even more, since I had used the same name he had when he came in my almost-wedding.

Unfortunately, that made things a lot worse for me. Puck smirked, then started grinning like a madman and retorted, "At least I'm wearing something. You don't have anything on except for that towel." His face turned red at the mention of that, but only a little bit. Mine? It was so red, I bet that if I held my breath as well, it would've turned purple.

"Uh…" I was at a loss for words. I had to come up with a good comeback before…

Too late. "Well then, see you around, Emperor!" **(A/N: The emperor from The Emperor's New Clothes story)**He stuck his tongue out at me, and stalked out the door. (Thankfully he closed it.) But when he stepped outside, I instantly heard a burst of childish giggles, and a groan from Puck. Daphne and Red, PREPARE TO FACE MY WRATH! I WILL _**KILL**_ YOU FOR DOING THIS!


	4. Doubt

This one is super short, but the next one is super long. I was considering putting both chapters together, but that would be a bit confusing. thanks for reading and share with other puckabrina fans please!

Doubt

**Sabrina's POV**

Thursday. It's been four days since the "Awkward" incident, but since then everything seemed to go a little more normal. Daphne got a little bruise, courtesy of me, because she and Red had made Puck get "stuck" with me in the bathroom. They still teased me about it, but Puck and I didn't talk much after that. Sure, we still had our usual arguments and name-calling fights, but for some reason, they seemed less heated and more…mature. (*snort*) Name-calling fights being _mature. _But it's true. Puck didn't seem all that bad now; his pranks have actually decreased, and I have a feeling this is what my future self had meant…

But then, you never know. Right? I rushed out of the lobby to my office, trying to push those thoughts to the back of my mind.


	5. Confessing

**sorry this one took so long to write. anyway, please r&r (*hint hint* REVIEW) and ****_share_**** with your friends on ! thanks, unikitty**

Confessing

**Puck's POV**

It's Saturday, almost a full week since –I seriously need to stop thinking all educated! Ah! There it goes –a big word! Aye-aye-aye.

I've had these plans going around in my head for a while, about showing Sabrina something, or rather, someplace, in my room. It is the most amazing thing I have ever seen (hey! The Trickster King can have a liking to good-looking places!) and I thought maybe it'd be nice if we acted like before I had left, while we were still… together, as Veronica had said. Then, if she doesn't kill me first, I just might have the guts –WHAT WAS I THINKING?! (I've certainly thought that phrase a lot lately!) Of course I have the guts, I'm the Trickster King! I _will_ tell Sabrina how I truly feel about her, every last detail from the way her hair shines to the way her eyes change. I _will_ confess. I _must._

* * *

><p><strong>Sabrina's POV<strong>

Why? Why is Puck entering my thoughts, despite my efforts to keep him out? I had tried to do everything and anything I could think of to calm me down and distract me, I even got Daphne to brush my hair (even though she is now 20, she is still a child at heart), but nothing worked.

**(A/N: Daphne and Red are college age, but let's just either ignore that or say they're on a break from school or something)** This morning, Uncle Jake went with Daphne to visit the other witches, so he could learn more on how to use magic properly **(A/N: Jake's addiction is gone)**, while after lunch, Mom and Red went shopping. Dad was more reluctant on going anywhere, until his job had to have him for some meeting. Yep, the world has to make my fate being all alone at home… with Puck.

He was somewhere in that magical room of his, probably coming up with a "master plan," since he hadn't pulled much pranks these days.

I sighed. I decided to go upstairs to have a little talk with Puck, just to see what he was up to.

What I didn't know was that he _was_ coming up with a master plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Puck's POV<strong>

Oh crud! I thought when I heard Sabrina's footsteps come up the stairs… towards my room. I quickly got my pixies to cover the place I had found with a curtain of trees and leaves that I had prepared. I ran to my trampoline-bed and lay down. I made sure I looked normal, with nothing to hide –right on time, too. Sabrina opened the door without knocking and came right in. I saw her eyes come over with the awe of my room, but she quickly recovered and stepped carefully towards me.

"Yo Piggy," I said as relaxing as possible, trying not to sweat as I thought about my plan. Suddenly I realized that I would also have to confess… gee, I'm really relaxed right now.

"Hey to you, too." She replied, rolling her eyes at me. She came and sat next to me, so I sat up, but then I noticed that I was blushing because she was blushing because our shoulders were touching. I quickly scooted over so that only our clothes touched.

"So, uh…" my mouth went dry as I did my best not to stare at her again.

"So… what were you doing these past few days?" she asked, looking up at me with innocent eyes. I could feel my face going slightly pink, but I shrugged it off.

"Oh, not much, I guess. I, uh, was trying to, uh, make this –this thing, and it isn't, er, going very well…?" I ended the sentence by almost squeaking. I was taking it _really _smooth. Note the sarcasm.

"Well, I just came to check on you. You haven't been talking as much as you used to, by the way." She came to… she… she cares about me. She _cares_ about me! I looked at her, and she turned to look at me back. We stared into each other's eyes for a while, until slowly, almost completely on instinct, we started to lean closer… and closer… and _closer_… until I had to mess it up. I turned in the other direction the moment my stupid guts told me to. We both flushed bright red when we realized what we were about to do, so we just sat in awkward silence.

"Um, I'm just going to go…" Sabrina stood up to leave, but then my stupid guts made me do something again. I reached up and grabbed her arm and said, "Wait!"

She raised an eyebrow at me, and I blushed some more. My hand loosened its grip and slowly slid down, while I was unaware of what was happening. All of a sudden, we were holding hands, and we both blushed a lot more at that. But for some reason, instead of letting go like my guts were screaming at me to, I tightened my grasp, so that we were _actually_ holding hands, not just letting them hang there. I pulled her down and locked my gaze on her eyes. I could tell that she was a bit confused, but even I didn't know what I was doing.

I continued to stare until finally I whispered, "I need to show you something." I stood up, pulling her along, and before she could react, I was flying, carrying her with my arms around her waist, and hers around my neck.

"Puck…" she warned dangerously. I chose to ignore her and flew up into the clouds (who new Glinda the Good Witch could be _this_ good?) and stopped abruptly. Sabrina yelped and I smirked, but my amusement faded when I saw she had wrapped her legs around me. Our faces turned red for the billionth time, and she immediately put them down, but when she started to slip, she reluctantly wrapped her legs again.

I began flying towards the giant curtain of who knows how many trees and vines and other plants that my minions had set up for me, and I landed when we were a few feet away.

"Puck," Sabrina said with an edge to her voice. "If this is –"

"Look, Sabr –Grimm, I need you to listen." I almost called her Sabrina again. I hope she didn't notice. I jinxed it. Oops.

"Did you just call me Sabrina?" She raised her eyebrows at me, and I thought of the many ways how I could cover my mistake, but I let it go.

"Whatever… Grimm. Just, look." I prepared myself for the big speech.

"The other day after, um, the _incident_ in the bathroom–" we blushed. "I came here and started to just, you know, walk around. This room… it really has some cool stuff and I want to show you this place I found." I paused, waiting for her reaction.

Sabrina looked more confused than ever, but I continued.

"The first thing I saw when I found this place was this giant, blue waterfall that… kind of reminded me of your eyes." I didn't look at her as I said this, just trying to get this over with quickly and protect myself from her murdering me. "Then the waterfall went down to this big lake that was connected to a small river, then a small stream. This stream was near this giant meadow –that I think you'll really like– and the meadow has all these different flowers and plants, and then a giant tree in the middle of it. The tree has a giant space where the branches all connect, sorta like this." I curved my hand as though I were holding a tennis ball. "And then I got the idea of making a castle there, except that would be too big, so instead, I ma–"

"You made a tree house?" Sabrina snorted.

"No, I made a… a… Fine! I made a _tree house!_" I spluttered, unable to come up with a good name.

She simply rolled her eyes, and waved her hand for me to go on.

"Well, if you want me to show you, then… Welcome to Pucktropolis!" I waved my hand dramatically. Nothing happened.

I growled, aware of Sabrina, standing next to me who was snickering. "I _said_, WELCOME TO PUCKTROPOLIS!" I yelled, and then played a few notes on my flute for good measure. My minions instantly flew to plants, and in the blink of an eye, the plants were gone, and it showed exactly what I had described, or tried to, at least.

I looked over at Sabrina, who couldn't for the life her figure out what her name is.

* * *

><p><strong>Sabrina's POV<strong>

Oh. My. Gosh.

This is the most beautiful place I have ever seen, and ever will see. Puck's "description" wasn't just an understatement; it was below and beyond an understatement. **(A/N: above and beyond? Below and beyond? Get it?)**

It was all breathtaking. The waterfall he mentioned _did_ remind me of my eyes. The water was a sparkly, clear, iridescent blue, but not in an unnatural way. The mist formed at the bottom of the fall clouded in a magical illusion, almost like see-through glitter. The lake was so… _unpolluted,_ it was clearer than a spring. It was definitely big, and it seemed like a deformed circle. Then, like a pathway, the lake thinned to a river with several rocks acting like stepping stones; it only looked like about 4 yards wide, but very, very deep. Soon, the river turned into a stream. The stream leads to the biggest meadow you will ever see that was filled with lush, green plants. It had daisies and lilies, rosebushes and tulips, and I even think I spotted a moon lace flower; there were a bunch of other plants I didn't recognize.

And just like Puck had said: In the center of it was a giant tree –I couldn't tell what kind, but it was definitely magical –the biggest tree I have ever seen. The first thing I noticed about the tree was its iridescent leaves. If you turn at different angles, it would show the four different seasons. You would see the healthy green leaves of summer; the blossomed pink of spring; the colorful reds and yellows in fall; and bare branches with snow and frost and even a few icicles for winter. In the middle of the tree where all the branches connected with the trunk, was a raggedy old tree house with misplaced nails on the wood –a typical Puck thing. No windows, just a hole in one of the walls as a doorway. Yep, that is really Puck-like.

We walked back to the river and started to go on the stepping stones. After we were just in the middle, Puck turned around and looked at me for a while. Then he turned back around and was about to keep going when I stopped him.

"Puck," I asked, not able to hold in my curiosity. "Why have you been staring at me so much these days? And why did you show me this place?"

He turned pink, then pale, then pink again. "Well, I…" he sighed. He looked me straight in the eyes. "You promise you won't get mad or anything?" I nodded.

He took a deep breath, and gave me the most beautiful speech I have ever heard in my entire life… about me. He told me he noticed how my eyes change shades of blue when I have certain emotions, and I didn't even know that! He talked about how my hair and skin looks, and how my face is. Then he went on to say how brave I always am, and how that during the Scarlet War, I had faced so many things for my family, which brought tears to my eyes. He said that ever since he was in the cocoon after his wings were ripped out, he always had strong feelings for me. Then, when I had woken him from the poisoned apple spell, he was sure we were meant to be together, which was why he crashed my wedding and stopped me from marrying "the wrong guy."

I even hoped that he would say he loved me, but he didn't.

Puck finally finished with a soft look in his eyes, filled with warmth and care. I considered telling him how _I_ felt about him, and how he always touched my heart, and that I would be the one who says who loves whom. But of course, the world just really hates me, doesn't it?

As I leaned in to tell him, I lost my footing, slipped, and fell into the deep, cold water.


	6. Saving and Confessing

sorry it took so long guys, my mom didn't let me use the computer for a while, u know how parents... except mine #asian life. LOL not trying to be mean or anything... unikitty

Saving and Confessing

**Puck's POV**

_NO!_ I thought as the water sprayed everywhere in a big splash. Sabrina flailed wildly as I tried to pull her back up, but every time we seemed to be _so close_, she sank again. Then all at once, she stopped.

I finally decided to listen to the part of brain that wasn't panicking I dove into the water, ignoring the fact that my wings would be wet. I searched around frantically for her, and I finally found Sabrina in the middle of the darkness, sinking slowly with bubbles surrounding her. I swam as fast as I could, pushing with and against the current towards her.

At last I reached her, and grabbed her waist and back and hugged her close. I used as much power as I could to swim back to the surface, and finally, after 10 whole minutes of struggling, I broke to the surface and tugged us to shore. We collapsed on the bank and lay there for a while, breathing hard… until I noticed I was the only one breathing.

I instantly grabbed her wrist and felt for a pulse, which fortunately I found, but it was faint. I took out my flute and called for my pixies, and told them to help me bring her to the tree house. I carried her bridal style, and let my pixies carry some of her too.

After what seemed like a thousand years (which is a lot, considering I'm an Everafter) we finally got to the magic tree with the magic tree house. I didn't have much time to take in the pride of the magic. Outdoors, the tree house seemed raggedy and messed up, but inside, it was an actual house, furniture, rooms, everything.

I rushed in and set her down on a leather couch. I felt for Sabrina's pulse again, and it was still faint. I thought back to when I had drowned in the Hudson River, and she had kissed me while I was unconscious. No, I corrected myself; Daphne told me she was doing something called CPR, which is where you push on the person's chest and breathe air into them. Oh no, I have to…

I quickly stopped any more thoughts of the disgust, and focused my concern on getting Sabrina to breathe again. I leaned closer towards her, crossed my hands and laid them flat on her chest and pushed. And pushed again. And again. And again. Why wasn't it working? I knew why, I just couldn't bear with myself and –oh come on! You're the Trickster King! You can bear with anything –after all, _you're_ the one who kissed her first in front of a bunch of chimps!

Slowly, I leaned closer and closer… and gave Sabrina Grimm mouth-to-mouth CPR.

* * *

><p><strong>Sabrina's POV<strong>

I woke up to find… air being breathed into my lungs. I suddenly heard someone breathing into me, sucking in air, pushing my chest, and then breathing air in me again. I realized it was Puck, and remembered what had happened. I was so touched by the fact he would do this for me…

I kept my eyes closed, pretending to still be unconscious. _Breathe, inhale and push, breathe, inhale and push._ It went on like this for some time, before he stopped and collapsed on top of me in exhaustion. We lay there for a few moments before I felt Puck shaking. I wasn't sure if I had felt something wet on my hand; it could've been the water from the river. Then I realized that Puck, the Prankster, the Trickster King, was crying. I mumbled something into my shirt, and I felt his head lift off my stomach. I felt his hand softly tracing my cheek, then my lips. I can't believe it! Puck was…

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Sabrina." Did he just apologize and call me _Sabrina?_

"I know your family will kill me once they find out, and then they'll take away my room and make me live in the woods again. I know I probably wasn't the best person in the world, but hey, I'm the Trickster King. I have a rep to keep up." I could almost hear him cracking a smile. "The thing is, I grew up and went through all that icky puberty for you. I grew up without control over it because my feelings were controlling it. All those times I saved you and your family's butts were because I cared about you guys. I wanted to impress you. Those pranks I did were both that and I wanted to distract myself from your looks. You know, what I told you at the river." He paused. "I really can't believe I'm crying. Here I am, the Trickster King, the Spiritual Leader of Juvenile Delinquents, Prince of Fairies, Guider of Pranks and All Wrongdoings, _crying_. I remember all those times where we saved each other, and all those times Daphne teased us about being a couple and getting married… like in the future." He sighed and his hand fingered my chin. "I guess what I'm trying to say is… I love you." Then he leaned in and kissed me. **_PUCK!_**_YOU ARE SO –__**sweet! **_ I screamed inwardly.

Then he gasped. "You're l-lips… they're… _warm_. You're _alive_…"

I chose that moment to actually "wake up." I mean, who doesn't want a classy romance fairytale in a town of fairytale characters? I surprised him by wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him in.

"I love you too, Stinkpot." I smiled and he smiled back. He kissed me again, and this time, I kissed back.

**sorry the end is so mushy but i really wanted them to kiss the next chapter is really mushy so u can skip it if you want.**


	7. Kiss

**hope u like it, i did this in about 15 minutes so sorry if it's bad. thx, unikitty**

Kiss

**Sabrina's POV**

We went back to the front of Puck's room, so my family won't wonder where we were, of course, not before looking back at "Pucktropolis."

"We'll go back, just as soon as we can be alone again for a long time, like today." He promised.

We flew back the same way we came: my arms and legs around him, his arms around my waist. We landed on his trampoline-bed with a soft bounce, and after we settled down with our arms around each other, we simply lay there, tired and thinking about this afternoon.

Suddenly, I remembered when we were sitting here, and we were about to kiss when he broke away. I started to blush, but then I also remembered us kissing on the couch back at the magical tree house.

I turned to look at him, only to find that he was looking at me. We both sat up, still looking. By now we had locked our gazes on each other's eyes, and we turned to face each other. Unconsciously I reached up and held his face in my hand, making him flush a deep red. Then, after a few seconds, puck pulled me closer to him. I now had both hands on his face, with my fingertips brushing his ears. Puck wrapped his arms around me again and pulled me in. to bring us even closer, I wrapped my legs around his hips tightly, making him look very shocked. Our faces were only inches apart. We leaned closer to each other, but just to taunt him and amuse myself, I put my face right in front of his, making the distance good for a kiss, but not exactly right. When I did this, he gave me a confused expression. I smirked. _Dummy_, I thought, so I closed the gap between us. Back at the tree house, the kiss had been of concern, relief, and comfort. Now, it was of happiness and love.

* * *

><p><strong>Puck's POV<strong>

When Sabrina sat on my lap, facing me, I was extremely shocked. Then, she taunted me by putting her face up to mine with the tiniest distance, but she didn't kiss me just yet. Seriously, why was she acting so weird? Hormones much?

When we (finally) did kiss, I took the chance immediately and gave her all the emotions I had felt and was feeling. I showed her all the love I could ever feel through that one kiss, and after I fed her every feeling I had that day, it was all full of love.

We started to deepen the kiss further, and all of a sudden, without meaning to, I licked her lips in a strange manner. When she didn't do anything in reply, I felt the sudden urge to do it more, but I held back. I stopped licking and continued to just simply kiss her, but almost immediately _she_ started to lick _me_.

Crazy girls and their crazy ways. **(A/N: I say this exact quote, only instead of girls I say boys Lol)**

I decided to accept her licks and I let her do what she seemed to intend. I let her slide in her tongue, but the moment she started to, she pulled back. Was she taunting me again?

No, she completely pulled away, arms and all. Sabrina huddled herself into a ball, arms around her knees and head slumped down. Her eyes, I suddenly noticed, were the same soft, ocean blue when she's… sad. Why is she… is she crying?

I scooted close to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She tried to shrug me off, but I held on. "What's wrong? Was it something I did?" I asked worriedly. If we were going to have the boy-girlfriend relationship again, I had better do it right this time.

She shook her head and whispered, "you didn't do anything wrong, Puck. It's me. I did something wrong." Ok, girls are really, really weird. But before I could say anything back, she started talking again. "Puck, do you realize what we were about to do? I mean, sure, it was a kiss, but we were going to… French kiss. I've never done that before, but I had this really strange feeling that I didn't like at all when we were doing what we were just doing. I'm sorry, Puck, I'm really sorry, and I-I just…" she broke down.

I was just sitting there like an idiot. What was I supposed to do? I simply let her lean her head on my shoulder, and then I turned to face her and let her cry into my shirt.

After a few minutes when Sabrina stopped crying and her eyes dried out, I went close in her face and muttered, "Don't you ever worry, 'Brina. I've got you. And if all you want is just a simple kiss, you got it." She smiled at me hopefully, but when I didn't do anything, she glared expectantly. I smirked and kissed her on the nose.

"Hey, idiot, where's my kiss?" she teased.

"Oh yes! One kiss, comin' right up!" I joked, but I kissed her anyway.

Just when we were in the most intense and heated part of the kiss, the door of my room swung open, followed by a familiar squeal and very surprised "Whoa."

**please r&r! i love reviews!**


	8. Caught

Caught

**Sabrina's POV**

"Young lady, just _WHAT_ were you thinking, kissing that stinking fairy boy –in his room too?!"

Yeah, I was basically dead.

"Dad, I already told you this a billion times, I am **not** a 'young lady' anymore!" I yelled back. Everyone had come home at nearly the same time, and when they saw that it seemed we weren't home, they thought we had gone out, much to Daphne's pleasure and my dad's disappointment. Then Daphne and Red had gotten bored, and they played "improved" hide-and-seek (yeah, they are really babyish for, like, _twenty _year olds.) They were beginning their third round when Daphne wanted to sneak into Puck's room and play in there (DAPHNE I WILL _KILL_ YOU FOR DOING THIS TO US!), so when they opened the door and found us, Daphne's squeal sent everyone rushing to see what had happened. This, of course, resulted in a "family meeting" in the living room, with everyone standing around, glancing amusedly and/or exasperatedly (a.k.a. my mom.)

"Sabrina, I told you, I _disapprove_ of your relationship with him!" My dad glared at me. You disapprove? Why would I care?

"You weren't this angry at me when everyone thought Puck and I were together, and at that time I _wasn't_ with Puck last week!" What is his _problem?!_

"SABRINA ALLISON GRIMM!" my dad shouted. That shut me up. My full name was quite powerful. Everyone turned to stare at us, and even Puck, who was standing beside me, flinched.

My dad's voice lowered to a dangerous whisper. "Let that fairy go back to where he belongs, in his kingdom, where he is supposed to be leading Faerie. You stay here while he goes off with that butterfly of his."

Puck pounded his fist on the table. At this, everyone got stirred up. Even Presley barked. "Henry, I am sorry you don't approve of my relationship with Sabrina and I'm also sorry you don't understand it, either." My family's eyes widened as he said my actual name out loud –and at his vocabulary. "Moth is… a _moth_. She is a _monster_. Sabrina's the butterfly, the beautiful butterfly that will always flutter in my stomach when I'm near her. I will stay with her as her protector, so if she wants, I might as well be her boyfriend, too." Then under his breath, he added, "I can't believe I'm using metaphors." If we weren't under this circumstance, I would've laughed that last part.

My dad was speechless after that. His mouth opened and closed, and then he sputtered before my mom led him in to another room.

The rest of us just stood around before "Marshmallow" bit her palm and exclaimed, "OH MY GOSH, SABRINA! YOU AN –"

"You are _**so** _gonna be dead, Daphne." I threatened, and chased her up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Puck's POV<strong>

"You are so gonna be dead, Daphne." Marshes ran up the stairs, with Sabrina hot on her , literally _hot._

And later, when she asked me if I had really meant what I had said about her, I said yes sincerely, and kissed her gently. She smiled before punching me in the arm.

Wow, girls have weird ways to show affection.


	9. Engage

**hey sorry for the delay i just had some technical difficulties and sometimes i might be only able to post a new chapter every weekend sorry thx unikitty**

Engage

**Puck's POV**

My life has been a lot better since last Sunday, when I had asked Sabrina out on a date. She and I had dinner together at the Blue Plate Diner on Monday, then I got up the nerve to ask her again on Wednesday (much to Henry's anger) and we went out to the Ferryport Landing Park.

Today, Saturday (what's with important events being on Saturdays?), even though we only had two dates together since her "wedding", I was going to make a big mistake.

Yeah… I am going to die when I propose to her.

Nothing fancy, though, except we'll be at Pucktropolis again, only I got my pixies to set the sky to Sunset Mode. I'm counting on Red and Daphne to distract Sabrina, and I told Veronica not to tell Henry, and that she should get everyone else out of the house for a while (namely Uncle Jake and Henry).

Personally, I think I had a pretty good plan going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Sabrina's POV<strong>

I had absolutely no idea what was going to happen.

Mom said she, Dad, and Uncle Jake were going on a small mystery for a few of the twelve dancing princesses, who had some foot problem. I wanted to go and help, but strangely, Mom, Daphne, and Red wouldn't let me. Red and Daphne kept begging me to stay at home for some "girl time," and Mom kept insisting that I should hang out with Puck more often because we were dating. *Face palm*, yeah, she said that.

WE LIVE IN THE SAME HOUSE!

After they all left, the girls dragged me to their room (that they _still_ share) and Daphne got a little magic to instantly darken the room (although I don't get why she couldn't have just pulled the blinds). We sat in a circle (triangle, whatever) and Daphne made a small fire with her wand.

"Um, are you sure that's safe?" Red asked, pointing cautiously at the fire.

"Sure it is! In fact, it's really not even real," Daphne replied. She turned to me. "Okay, Sabrina. I got you here for a reason. We're gonna play a little game of Truth, like Truth and Dare, only no daring, just telling the truth." She grinned –evilly, may I add –and looked at me straight in the eyes. "I go first. Sabrina, what was your life without Puck?"

I could feel my face go red, and four eyes stared intently at me. Finally I settled on, "No comment." I smirked at Daphne's confused frown. See? I have my ways. I turned to Red. "Well, Red, I do believe I get to choose who goes next?" Her eyes filled with confusion, then fear.

"Um, uh… maybe. Yeah. Sure," she whispered. To her surprise, I turned back to Daphne and chuckled. "Alright then –Daphne. How do you truly feel about getting a boyfriend, and who are you interested in?"

She gulped. "I, uh, I… I have a crush on Pinocchio!" she blurted.

"And…?" I pressed.

She sighed in defeat. "And a crush on Mustardseed."

Red and I gasped. "Mustardseed? As in Puck's _brother_?"

"Yeah…"

"But that's… wow. I don't even have the words," Red breathed. "I mean, don't you think it'd be weird: Sabrina and Puck married, and then if you and Mustardseed married? That would mean you and Sabrina would not only be sisters, but also sisters-in-law. Same with Puck and Mustardseed."

I noticed she didn't say if Puck and I married. Just, Puck and I. I dismissed the thought with the game.

"Truth" went on for a while like this; I making them two answer my embarrassing questions while I dodged theirs.

About 20 minutes later, I announced the game boring and that it was supposed to be for younger people, not adults. **(A/N: technically, they are all adults, being above 18 years old)**

I got out of their room and headed down to Puck's, looking for some company. My sister and Red must've seen me, and for some reason, they started dragging me away back to their room again.

"Daphne! Red! We're not kids anymore! Can't you just go someplace else and find a little game instead of chasing me like this?" I wrung my hands in exasperation. They gave each other secret glances, but I saw.

"Um… well, you see—" Red started. She was interrupted by light footsteps behind me.

"Hey, 'Brina," Puck murmured into my hair and neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I saw him trembling slightly; maybe he was nervous? I dismissed the thought and focused on what was going on.

"'Sup, Fairy boy," I smiled at Daphne's scrunched up face and Red's embarrassment. Puck looked up at me before standing up tall again –gosh, he was _so_ tall –and looked at Daphne and Red. "If you don't mind, I'm just gonna borrow Grimm here for a moment," he stated, and I thought I saw him wink and their eyes grow wide, but it happened so quickly I wasn't sure.

He led me in to his room and on to the trampoline bed. He gave it a couple of bounces before settling down beside me.

"Sabrina, I want to go back to Pucktropolis again. Haven't been there for a while," he smiled and winked at me. That took me by surprise. He didn't go without me? I shrugged in response and got up. "I don't mind." I was suddenly reminded of the tree house –and… when we kissed.

3 *TIME BREAK* 3

When we got there, my breath was taken completely from my lungs, even more so than last time. Somehow, Puck had set the sky to a sunset, and the sky had colors ranging from pink to orange to purple to blue. Wow, I was one lucky girl.

Once again, we flew to the tree house, only this time I actually got a good look on the inside. The walls were painted (a bit sloppy) a tie-dye blue and green. There were three other rooms, one of which had a closed door. The room we were in now had simple furniture –a leather sofa, carpeting, a tea table, and a small TV. In the room straight across from us seemed to be a mixture of a dining area and recreation, with a Ping-Pong table stretched across the room. In the room to our left was a kitchen, with your usual oven and cupboards and whatnot. The last room, to our right, with the closed door, I had yet to know.

"Wait right here," Puck said and disappeared into the closed room. Soon, he reappeared and took my hand. "Come on, we're going to the waterfall." He started to pull me away, but I held my ground.

"Really? Even after I almost died drowning in the river?" I arched my eyebrows at him. Puck shrugged and continued to pull me.

We ended up at the mistiest part of the waterfall, and here, with the sun setting, it looked as though as I was standing in pink and purple fog… with Puck. I sighed and leaned on his shoulder. This was the perfect romantic thing I always wished would happen to me. And guess what? It did. But I had no idea what more romance was in store for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Puck's POV<strong>

I decided to let a relieving moment of silence pass between us before I turned her around with my hands on her shoulders. I looked her dead in the supreme blue eyes that had always fascinated me. I tried to loosen up a little as I tucked a loose strand of Sabrina's hair behind her ear. That's when I chose to take the chance. I took a deep breath before I started:

"Sabrina, I've been thinking. I just want you to know that… that I love you no matter what –oof!" She punched me in the stomach and pinned me to the ground. Dang, she's got one tough grip, and trust me, you don't want to be in it.

"Puck, how could you say that?! Why are you doing this? Were you just using me all this time?" she cried as tears suddenly sprung to her eyes. Wait, what? I'm trying to _propose!_

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Grimm." More tears.

"See? Now you're calling me Grimm again, too!" She wiped furiously at her eyes and stood up. Didn't I just call her "Grimm" like, thirty minutes ago?

"Why? Why, Puck, are you saying those things to me?" her voice had lowered to a whisper. Uh… what?

"Sabrina, I –" she grabbed me by the collar and pulled me in close. She glared and muttered, "I don't want any of that 'please forgive me' business. If you want to break up with me, fine. We weren't that deep in a relationship anyway." The last few words tore at my heart like a paper shredder (Now what? I'm using similes too?!). She let go with a forceful push, and I stumbled backwards. I frowned. She thought I was breaking up with her? Sheesh, give a guy a chance to explain, will you?

"Sabrina. Listen to me," I murmured, and this time I was the one that brought her in, only by the waist. "I wasn't going to break up with you. Honest. You just understood it wrong." I made her face me, not caring that she struggled to leave my grasp by kicking me in the shin. _Ow._

"Sabrina, stop it," I continued. "You don't get it. I was…" I paused. Should I tell her my plan and ruin the surprise? You bet. "'Brina, I was going to propose to you." That stopped her. She glared at me and scowled, "If you were proposing to me, why were you using break up lines?" Break up lines? I thought those were the things you're supposed to say when you propose to someone, not break up.

"Hey, just listen. I love you a lot, Sabrina, and I want you to know that no matter what happens, I always will. I know, I know. The Trickster King's confessing love!" I sighed. "Like I told you that time in the tree house, when I gave you, erm, CPR, I went through –ugh –puberty for you. I grew up for you. I came up with all those pranks to impress you. I did a lot to get your attention, Sabrina."

There was a silence, and finally, she smirked. "Well, aren't you going to say the magic words?"

"Oh… right," I blushed as I knelt down on one knee and asked the most rhetorical question in the world: "Sabrina Grimm, will you marry me?"

She laughed. "Silly, of course," and pulled me back up. I slipped the silver ring embedded with tiny sapphires and emeralds on her finger, and it fit perfectly.

Then I asked the question that was bugging me. "Sabrina, did you mean it when you said we weren't in a deep relationship?"

She stared into my eyes and gave me a loving look. "Let this answer your question," and she enveloped me with a big kiss.

**please r&r!**


	10. Engaged

Engaged

**Sabrina's POV**

Puck had already explained to me how Daphne and Red and Mom were involved with his plan and that Dad didn't have a single clue to him proposing. Daphne probably already called the rest of the family to let them know they could come home, and proved to be true when we went downstairs for dinner.

We walked in the kitchen holding hands, but Dad simply glanced at our interlaced fingers with a small angry glint in his eyes. It was a good thing our fingers were interlaced because Puck's middle and ring fingers covered up the ring.

Sitting down, my mom winked at me before saying, "Well, Sabrina. Puck. You both seem surprisingly happy." She eyed cautiously at my dad before continuing, "Is there something you two would like to tell us?"

Puck cleared his throat. "Uh, I –we have some good news." He, too, glanced carefully at my dad before going on. "Er, Sabrina and I…" He nudged my foot under the table, so I took that as my cue to finish his sentence. I looked at everyone. "We're engaged," I blurted out. Everyone's eyes turned to my dad.

"I… I guess I can't do anything about it, can I?" he said hopelessly. Daphne and Red squealed in joy as Mom smiled and reached over to squeeze my shoulder. Uncle Jake laughed as well and clapped Puck on the back. "Nice job, fairy. Never thought you'd have the courage to do it."

At that, Puck turned to his old self again and puffed up his chest. "What are talking about? I'm the Trickster King, I have all the courage there is!" Everyone laughed, and in the corner of my eye, I even saw my dad smiling a bit. Then he stood up and patted Puck on the shoulder. "Just be good to my daughter, okay? I don't want any trouble."

My fiancé (yay!) just nodded understandably and everyone excitedly finished up dinner, talking about plans for the wedding.

**Puck's POV**

I really can't believe it. I **successfully** proposed to Sabrina and _her family approved!_ Dang, this is seriously amazing!

Of course, all the women started on the wedding plans, and they came up with the guest list and whatnot. They invited Snow to help, and 30 minutes later, she showed up with Belle, Aurora, and Robin Hood (why Robin? I have no idea).

The men went around congratulating me and shaking hands with me, making me very proud.

**sorry for the bad ending. i couldnt come up with a good one. please r&r! oh and by the way, just to let you guys know, the next one is going to be really mushy-kissy romance-y :P**


	11. Love

**ok, this chapter is really mushy and kissy and stuff (not rated m, though) so if you don't like kissy mushy romance-y, just don't read this. sorry if you don't like it.  
>this is all in Sabrina's POV<strong>

Love

**Sabrina's POV**

The next day, I woke up feeling very content with my life. Sure, there were… quite a few downs, but all in all, being engaged to Puck had to be the best thing that's happened in my life. Of course, other than getting married with him.

TIME BREAK

**During the afternoon, around 2:00**:

Mom and the rest of the family had left the house (AGAIN!) for something… a mystery? A mission? Anyway, they wouldn't let me or Puck leave the house. Apparently, Daphne had told me in secret, Mom had insisted on giving the two of us our "alone time." Dad didn't seem too happy about that.

Bored, I went in Puck's room in search for some company. He wasn't anywhere in the usual area when you came in, so I figured he would be at Pucktropolis. I had memorized the way there, and so I was walking through the many trees when suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in.

"Aaah! Get off of me, you –" I heard a familiar laugh, and all the tension came loose. I spun around and punched Puck lightly in the jaw, and he faked the pain.

"O thy dearest Sabrina!" he cried in a very fake "Shakespeare play" voice. "How could thee hurt thy own fiancé, thy own love?" His face scrunched up in (fake) agony as I laughed hysterically.

Puck stood up straight now, with a sudden solemn face, he grabbed me by the waist again. I frowned in confusion. "Puck…? Why –what?" One of his hands floated to the back of my neck and instantly we began to fly.

"AAAAAHH! PUCK! Put me down!" I hammered at him, but that just made me start to slip more. I gave in and wrapped myself around him, and he smirked at my surrender.

We flew in silence and landed (not surprisingly) at the tree house. Still keeping quiet, we climbed up into the magical room, and Puck held my hand as he led me to the room with the closed door. We stopped when his hand reached the doorknob. I heard him take a deep breath, but before he could start another one of his big intros that led to wonderful things, I cut in, "Puck, what're you going to do this time?"

His eyes became warm, and filled with love. "Sabrina, I know we've only been together as a couple for three weeks, and engaged for only one day, but what you said yesterday about us having a deep relationship…"

My heart pounded as I reached up to hold his face in my hand. "Puck, I already told you, I love you and what I said was just–"

"No. No, Sabrina, that's not what I meant." He chewed on his bottom lip. "What I meant was… was, um, us having a… d-deep, uh, relationship together…" My eyes widened when the realization dawned on me. He wanted us to get deeper, and by that, he might mean…

His face was filled with worry and embarrassment as he knew what I was thinking. "No! No, no, nothing like _that_. No way! Just, um, you know. I kinda want for us to go deeper, get closer, than we are now, but definitely **NOT** like… _that_." Then he mumbled, "Your whole family would kill me then."

I couldn't help but laugh in relief. Puck cracked a smile, and put his arm around me. "So, then," I wondered. "What do you mean by getting closer?"

Puck seemed worried again, and guilt flashed across his eyes. "Um, we don't have to 'get close' if you don't want to, I mean, it's your choice. We can just stay the way we are now."

I shook my head. "You're not answering my question."

He sighed and suddenly got interested with his feet. "I… I saw this cheesy romance-y part of a movie and heard about people having deep relationship… and their kisses… um, they were… You know what? Forget I said anything." And he left me outside of the room with the closed door, dumbfounded. Did he mean…? Oh, gosh. *Shrug.* Oh well.

I opened the door to find a bedroom with a window facing the outside of the tree house. A mahogany desk sat near the window with a matching chair in front. A small chest of drawers stood in the far corner, with the queen-size bed next to it. Facing the chest of drawers was a door leading to a small closet.

Interesting.

Puck sat on the end of the bed with his head in his hands, his back at me. I decided to sneak in (after all, I am still the Queen of Sneaks) and carefully climbed onto the bed without making it creak. I slowly crept near his back, and in one quick movement, I flipped him over on his stomach with my arm around his neck. I lay down next to him, breathing hard, and loosened my grip just enough to let him turn around.

"'Brina, you seriously need to stop doing that kind of stuff. Someone could get a heart attack!" Puck complained, breathing heavily. I rolled my eyes, but I was amused.

"What now, getting all doctor-y on me?" I smirked, and purposely let my hair fall down over my shoulders. I saw Puck eyeing my hair, as though I were Medusa and the snakes for my hair was going to bite him to death.

"Sabrina…" his voice on an edge, he lifted his trembling hand to my face. "This is what I meant. Us getting… _this_ close, and you…" he gulped. "On top of me…" Puck's breathing got shallow. I knew what he meant already, but him saying it was… I don't know, strange.

"Well then, I think I'm getting it. Should I show you what I think you mean?" I smiled inwardly, knowing the mischief in me could get me in trouble. With myself.

"Um, actually–" I didn't let him finish. I pushed down on him with a force I didn't know I had, and kissed him full on the lips. I let myself collapse on top of him, but concentrated only on the kiss. I straddled him and found my hands playing around with his hair, and the feeling of his chest and stomach beneath mine. Puck's hands started to cooperate, and the traced up and down my back, sending a tingle to my neck. He pushed down on my back, making me become even closer to him, if it were even possible.

Finally, we pulled away for air, and breathing hard, I saw a strange… thing in his eyes, something I only remember seeing the day we kissed on his trampoline-bed. Whatever it was, it encouraged me to kiss him more. Only this time, he beat me to it. He pushed against me like I did, only with _a lot_ more force. He lay on top off me this time, and when we kissed, it was full of different emotions: relief, joy, and love. I pushed up against him, but Puck continued to press down, so I had no choice but to lie on my back and let him take control. The kiss became more and more heated as he started to lick me again. I knew this was exactly what had scared me away last time, but now, I was ready.

As he sucked a bit on the corners of my mouth and he licked at my lips, I grabbed tightly on the back of his shirt collar, and I let my fingers tickle his neck. Soon, I was messing with his hair again, and was running out of breath. I began to push him off, but he put a finger to my jaw and I stopped moving. I heard him breathing through his nose, so I copied his strategy. I continued to let him lick me, just waiting for the perfect moment…

Meanwhile, our hands had plans of their own. Mine had traveled down to the hem of his shirt, fingering the inside. Puck seemed to know my intentions, but he didn't do anything about it. His own hands were going along my sides, tracing my waist over and over again. He kept on licking me until I knew for certain he was getting tired. I was getting a bit bored, myself.

That's why when I had suddenly shoved my tongue in his mouth; it was, obviously, completely unexpected for Puck. He pushed away, causing my tongue to come out again, and he started _choking_. Yeah, I know. But he recovered quickly with a smile on his face, and beckoned me to do it again. I obliged, and in his mouth, I used my tongue to explore. Not much to find, just the usual: teeth, gums… and his tongue. His _tongue_. It felt thick and smooth, rough and gentle, all at the same time. We licked each other for what felt like eternity, until he pushed his tongue in _my_ mouth. It felt the same, only I had to move my tongue around to make room for his. Soon, we battled each other, but in the middle of the best fight, he surrendered and pulled in.

I was going to start to lick his mouth again, but he had another idea. Puck started to kiss only my lips again and started to trail down to only my bottom lip. Then he began to lick and kiss at the same time, so kind of like our French kiss, only I couldn't do anything to him.

Puck kissed/licked my jaw, and then he planted tender ones down my neck. I couldn't help but giggle; what? It tickled! He noticed and grinned, and immediately I felt his fingers tickling my stomach. I laughed hysterically till my stomach hurt.

"St-stop! Stop it, Puck!" I gasped for air as he only tickled me more. "Stop! I'm s-serious, you're hurting… hurting m-me!"

That got him. He froze in worry, and I took the chance to topple him down. We both laughed, me in triumph, him in a "well, duh! how could I not see that coming?" way.

In return for his kisses, I gave him my own. I kissed his jaw a few times, then his neck, and when I got to his collarbone, I stopped and let my hands do the trick. Once again, I fingered his shirt, and he nodded in approval. Puck's shirt now gone, I could see all his (sorta tanned) fine toned muscles. His chest puffed out in pride, and his abs just took me away. I wanted to touch them, to feel them…

He smirked, snatching me out of my thoughts. "Well, well. Apparently _someone_ is head over heels for _moi_."

I snorted. "Now you're speaking French, too? What next, French–" Puck stopped me with another kiss.

"Alright, do what you want," he muttered. I rolled my eyes, but I massaged him anyway. He sighed in pleasure, but I made sure I got something from it, too. I purposely turned over on my back, pulling him along. He instantly knew what I wanted, so he kissed my mouth and jaw some before lifting my own shirt up over my head. I immediately noticed how he had tensed up when he saw–

"_Dang_," He breathed in amazement as he stared at my chest. I laughed and waved my hand in front of his face. He shook out of his trance, but he still seemed fascinated by my awesome beauty.

We continued to kiss as he now rubbed my bare stomach and around my… ahem, _chest_ *cough, cough* and… ahem, _undergarment_ *cough, cough.* **(A/N: sorry, I just don't do ****_those_**** words.)**

Soon, before we knew it, we were in nothing but our undergarments. (We didn't dare take off everything, because we didn't want anything like _that_ to happen. Just in case.) Our kisses were now forceful and full of love and bliss. We were all over each other, trying to please ourselves. I couldn't help but remember how silly I was to be afraid of Puck, back on the trampoline-bed last week. Now, we can kiss all we want.

Of course, as long as nobody else is here.

Good thing Daphne, Red, and the rest of the family are gone for a while; otherwise, it really would've been awkward.

**Thanks for reading this, guys! hope u liked it, tell me what u think. i don't know if i'll be continuing this, so give me some ideas. r&r! thx, unikitty**


End file.
